clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Villareal
Phoenix is the daughter of Abel Villareal and Ashley Collins. She lived in Del Sol Valley with her husband Francisco Villareal and their daughter Raven Villareal before she died. Known CC Skin here Eyes here (download non default version) Hair here 2nd Hair here Jacket here Skirt here Lipstick here Description She has red-pink Villareal eyes. All direct descendants of Max, Abel, and Lilith with have them passed down. Her style can be described as casual emo or more gothic, depending on the outfit. Her outfits are usually cozy and with dark, warm colors such as maroon, navy, and black. She is very small and skinny. Her feet are on the larger side. She has her ears, nose, and lips pierced and a rib tattoo along with a matching spine tattoo and tribal tattoo. She also has angel wings on her back to symbolize Lilith, her aunt who sacrificed herself for her. She experiments with different colored and styled hair from time to time via wigs (she doesn't do it nearly as much now). Like her father Abel, Phoenix struggled with her emotions, but was never given an official diagnosis of a mental instability. Recently, Phoenix decided she wanted to tell Francisco how she truly felt about him, which made them become romantically involved, and she kissed him. They eventually got married at the romance festival just like, Ali and Clare, who are her great-grandparents via marriage (her biological grandfather is married to non-biological grandmother). She is famous but not like her friend/cousin Summer. Summer is a bigger celebrity. Toddlerhood Phoenix‘s mother, Ashley got pregnant whilst in a bush on a spontaneous romantic vacation to Selvadorada, accompanied by Lilith and Jaime. On Phoenix's toddler birthday, her mother Ashley, abandoned Phoenix and Abel, leaving him to raise Phoenix as a single father. Phoenix got very attached to Abel and also her aunt Lilith. Phoenix aged up with the clingy trait as well, which makes sense, because since her mom left her and her father at such a young age, she clung on to any adult role model she could. Abel gave Phoenix boatloads of attention because she had no mother to comfort her. In the episode where Phoenix ages up, you can tell Clare messed with her nose, so Phoe's look is not game-generated. Childhood Phoenix aged up with the Creativity aspiration and the Fretful trait. Her family realized that she really wanted a black closet and from Phoenix always showing/having dark and twisty vibes. The family designed Phoenix's bedroom around her personality, as it was just as dark and twisty as she is. While Phoenix was still a child, her (step)grandmother, Emma continued writing books for Phoenix up until the day she died. Her last book for Phoenix was "It Will Be All Right, Little Light". Phoenix went around to the Ragdoll Refurb to celebrate Summer's 7th birthday with Abel and she spent a lot of time with her cousin Summer. The two seemed to get along well and their friendship still remains. Abel decided to introduce Phoenix to his girlfriend Evie, who Phoenix got along well with and she saw her as a mother figure. She liked Evie a lot more than Ashley, especially as a mother figure, due to the fact that Ashley abandoned Phoenix as a toddler. Phoenix and Evie got along very well and Phoenix enjoyed having her around as company. However, just as Phoenix saw Evie as a mother figure and they got closer, Evie and Noelle's ex-fiance, Toby had a baby, Pamela. Noelle called off the wedding on the day and Abel left Evie, upsetting and disappointing Phoenix again. Teenhood Phoenix aged up with the big happy family aspiration, due to not having a stable family life; she also aged up with the Emotional Conduit and Frenzied Rebel trait. One day, her and her friend, Ezequiel got piercings together, however, her father Abel did not approve. A few days later, Ashley allowed Phoenix to get a tattoo, and so Phoenix got a secret tattoo on her chest. Despite finding her teenage years difficult, eventually things began to look up. A while after Phoenix was tattooed, her and Abel's relationship began to increase again when they went out for lunch together. After finding out Holly Spicer (a neighbor) owned a cat who'd recently birthed kittens, Phoenix was given one of said kittens, Salem, by Abel. Adulthood Phoenix was the first to move to Del Sol Valley, and met her new house-roommate, Francisco. The two quickly became friends, and Phoenix later developed a huge crush on him. The following day, Summer moved in with Phoenix, and Fran and the three officially started in their dream jobs. Phoenix became a YouTuber and Summer became an actress. Soon after, they moved in, they threw a housewarming / Halloween party and Summer got close to Francisco. Once Phoenix went to bed, Francisco got a new YouTube setup for Pheonix. Once Summer came from her gig, Francisco asked Summer to be his girlfriend, erasing the possibility of Phoenix and Francisco becoming a couple. Phoenix started having a series of videos on her YouTube channel that was focused on her life. These videos revolve around Phoenix's unrequited love for Francisco that cannot be reciprocated because he loves Summer. Phoenix asked Francisco to play the guitar for her channel as it would help her and also himself because he was losing a bit of fame. As Francisco was performing, Phoenix was very taken by the music, and she showed her true feelings for him as she still had feelings for him, but he didn't know. Phoenix was doing well with her videos and received money from them. Since Phoenix was feeling down for her feelings for Fran, she invited best friendo/(second) cousin, Nathan around for company and so he could see the house. Nathan advised her to stop making videos on her feelings for Fran and focus more on herself, in which Phoenix appreciated. Phoenix continued to film her videos and also acquired the singing skill. Phoenix seemed to enjoy singing and decided to upload a video of her singing. She also spent time with her mother Ashley at an open-mic night and brought Summer and Fran with her. Phoenix also met Felix DesRosiers when she was out with her friends and they got along together quite well. Phoenix had gone on a trip to Selvadorada with her dad Abel, his girlfriend Holly, her cousin Sammy B, and her aunt Lilith. She was stuck in a tiny single bedroom and everyone else got a big room with a double bed. She usually napped in Sammy B’s bed. She went to the jungle later that night with her dad and cousin and got bit by a bat. Her and Sammy B didn’t enjoy it at all, but her dad Abel loved it. She and Sammy were like brother and sister even though they are cousins. Phoenix was happy to know that her dad Abel proposed to his girlfriend Holly and she knew that he was going to be happy. Abel however, died of a heart attack not long after and she was sleeping. Phoenix, feeling down about the loss of her father, decided to quit her YouTuber career and Summer helped her get a new look. Phoenix met up again with Felix DesRosiers and things got romantic when they were chatting in the bar. Even when Summer warned Phoenix that Felix had flirted with her too, Phoenix didn't believe her. Phoenix invited Felix to her home and had her first kiss and woohoo with him. Phoenix decided to visit Holly as she knew she was struggling with the loss of Abel too, where Phoenix met her new little brother, Seth. Phoenix got very drunk when she and her friends threw a house party to the point where she suffered from throwing up and even tried editing her video/music when she was still drunk. Phoenix also saw that Felix, the guy she liked and was seeing was kissing another girl at the party, which really brought Phoenix down with emotion. Phoenix was struggling with her emotions, mostly from losing her dad, but also because like Summer, she was coming up to her period cycle. A lot of stress was going on in Phoe's life (her record label wanted new music, she was still coping with losing her father, she probably felt horrible about Felix, etc) which caused her to have a massive and deadly heart attack, which isn't unusual considering her father may have carried a heart problem gene that he gave to Phoenix. She died right in front of Summer and Francisco's eyes before they could do anything. Summer tried pleading to the Grim Reaper to let Phoenix live, but they refused. Her soul was reaped. Whilst everything else was going on in Phoenix's life, her half cousin Samuel Blaze (AKA Sammy B) was also feeling quite down about life. He had lost his dad before he could come out as gay to him, his childhood crush was messing with his emotions, and just in general he didn't feel great after the StrangerVille fiasco. Phoenix's death made him think suicidality, and he went to his half uncle (Phoe's father)'s fiancé, Holly, who is a witch, for help. Sammy didn't think Phoe deserved to die as she had a lot more going for her in life then Sammy B did, and he asked her if she knew any spells to bring Phoenix back from the dead. Holly did, but the way it works is a life for a life, meaning somebody else would have to give up their life force for a dead spirit to return to the living world. Sammy didn't question sacrificing himself for Phoe. Right before he started meditating where the spell would take place, he left a voice message to his mother, Lilith. Lilith immediately knew something was badly wrong, so she ran from the Villareal mansion across the island she lived on to Holly's house (keeping in mind, Lilith was estimated to be around 65-75). She ran down to the basement where Phoenix's spirit was about to rejoin the living world and Sammy's was going to leave in exchange to keep the Grim Reaper pleased. Holly said she could stop the spell, but if she did, it would be disastrous. Lilith made a quick and noble decision: she had a young son, a young niece, and she herself was old. She gave Sammy a quick hug before making him leave the spot where he would have died. She sat down and meditated, completing the spell to bring Phoenix back from the dead. The Grim Reaper approved and took Lilith and returned Phoe. Phoenix was brought back with a wig on, but she had a shock when he took it off: her hair was snowy white, the price of coming back along with her aunt. Coming back to life had really changed Phoe; she made a pact with herself since Lilith didn't have much time initially and that would be all Phoenix would get (meaning Phoenix would die again sooner rather then later) to live. The pact she made told her that if she wanted to try something, do something, or if she fell in love with someone, she wouldn't beat around the bush, and she would just do it so she could do everything she wanted before it's too late and her second chance runs out of time. She started with Fran whom she had a crush on for a long time. Phoenix wanted to book Francisco a singing gig to help him boost his confidence and do what he loves the most so surprised him with a gig. However, remembering what she said, Phoenix decided it was best for Fran to know how much she liked him. After the gig the two ended up having a romantic night together. It was shown that Fran felt the same way after Phoe admitted she liked him, and he serenaded Phoenix with a new song he made up on the spot there dedicated to Phoenix. It was also the second one he wrote for her on that day, the other one being called "She Came Back". Phoenix and Fran ended up having their first kiss together. In the following episode, Fran planned a very romantic night for Phoenix as it was Love Day and the two went out to a bar where he asked her to be his girlfriend and they became an official couple. Fran also decorated Phoenix's room with petals and they slept together for the first time. In episode 12 of Road to Fame it was revealed that Phoenix was pregnant with her boyfriend, Fran's baby. They were both very excited and accidentally announced it on national TV during a reality TV show they were doing with Summer and friends, thought to have stolen Summer's thunder as she was the main star of the show. Surprisingly, the reality show continued to be focused on Summer, and it wasn't a big of a deal that people thought it would be. Phoenix gave birth to her and Fran's daughter Raven off-screen. Phoenix was struggling a bit with her menstrual cycle approaching and adjusting to being a new mother, but things were improving. That was until Phoe was notified that Ashley Collins, her mother, had just died. Since she was feeling down again, Phoenix and Francisco took Raven to visit Willow, Yona and their kids Koda and Nita. Everyone seemed to get along well, despite having a completely different lifestyle, and it gave Raven the chance to get to know Koda and Nita. Phoenix and Francisco went out to a pool party, which was hosted by Fran's ex Bella O'Reilly, who is currently with Nathan Street and has a kid with Nathan. Phoenix and Fran attended, leaving Summer to look after Raven. Phoenix was recognised for her creativity and got offered a job as a writer from an old friend and she accepted it. While practising her writing Phoenix remembered the stories her grandmother Emma wrote for her, therefore giving Phoenix the idea to write books for Raven. Phoenix and Fran then attended the Romance Festival a couple of days later and Fran proposed to Phoenix with her saying yes and the two had an eloping ceremony at the festival. Phoenix, Fran and Raven were invited to Willow and Yona's house for Christmas, along with Noelle, Nathan, Bella O Reilly and others. Phoenix died again (probably for good) in the first episode of Relam of Magic, which broke the hearts of both her husband Fran and daughter Raven. After knowing Phoenix was brought back to life by magic previously, it made Raven want to learn magic to bring her mom back again. Trivia *Phoenix is British and Spanish. *Phoenix was the person to start up the renegades club again. Her grandfather, Max was once the leader. *She is the third generation of Villareal children to grow up without a mother. The first and second were her grandfather Max and father Abel. *She got her lip, nose & ears pierced. *Her mother Ashley is the cousin of Asher Collins, which makes Phoenix a second cousin to Chase and Willow Collins, step-cousin to Noelle Street and step-second cousin to Nathan Street. **Ashley was a result of one of Clare's genderbend challenges, being the female version of Asher Collins. *She has a younger half-cousin named Samuel Blaze and two younger half-siblings named Seth and Eve. *Phoenix had a turbulent relationship with her father Abel when she was a teenager until she was about to become a young adult, where things started to look positive for the two of them. *Phoenix had a YouTube channel where she talked about her personal life and her feelings, especially about Francisco. *She loves the color black. *In episode 6 of Road to Fame, Phoenix accidentally quit her job as a YouTuber then rejoined it, but had to start from the bottom of the ladder again. (Clare later decided to cheat her back to where she was, however.) She also came clean to Summer that she had a crush on her ex, Francisco, and Summer took it well. *Phoenix keeps a book written by her step-grandmother Emma with her all the time. *Phoenix never met her biological grandmother, Elsa Bjergsen, as she died in a fire when her father Abel was just a child. *Clare said that she always wanted Phoenix to end up with Francisco. *Phoenix is an unpopular sim within the fandom, she does have some fans though who are sensitive of the criticism she receives. *Her name relates to a phoenix bird that had risen from the ashes. *She gave birth to a girl named Raven Villareal on the 13th episode of Road To Fame. *Phoenix isn't a very popular sim in the series although she does have some fans. *Phoenix and Francisco got engaged and married at the Romance Festival in the 14th episode of Road to Fame, which is what Clare and Ali did near the start of the Dream House series. *Phoenix carried on the Little Light series from her step-grandmother Emma Callery-Aiken *Phoenix Is the second author in the series *Phoenix is Witchy as the Villareals have an ancient bloodline of witch skills. *Phoenix is the 6th sim in the series to have white hair. The first was Luna Iskadar, the second Ciara Jett, the third Kaiden Talley, the fourth Valentine Bloome and the fifth is Phoenix's half-sister Eve. Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fourth generation Category:Del Sol Valley Category:FamousSim Category:Famous Sims Category:Villareal Category:Witches Category:Black hair Category:Moms Category:Challenges